Mouth Energy Wave
& or & or or & or & & }} '''Mouth Energy WavesDragon Ball Online, 2010 (口からエネルギー波; or 口から気功 波, ''Kuchikara kikōha) are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a large amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Overview Mouth Energy Wave can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. It is used by several Namekian characters towards the later part of Dragon Ball. In the King Piccolo Saga, Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's original Flying Nimbus, and King Piccolo uses it to destroy Shenron after having his youth restored. Later in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after using his Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly destroy the final Saibaman, as well as in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest to destroy a Bio-Man (Explosive Breath Cannon). Arlian Guards use this against Nappa and Vegeta in "Terror on Arlia". Dodoria uses it to try to kill Bardock, but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, to kill one Namekian child, Cargo, in the anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed) and to kill a Warrior-type Namekian. Majin Buu is known for using the technique many times, in both his Fat and Super Buu forms. Super Buu's version is called Gack! in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In the movies: Angila, Lord Slug, Bio-Broly, and Janemba also use this kind of attack. Variations N'cha Cannon N'cha Cannon is Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. The N'cha Cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, 'n'cha' (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Arale uses this technique in the Dr. Slump series, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Chou Makouhou As seen on several occasions and in many flashbacks, Saiyans in Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms, as well as other giant characters, can use Mouth Energy Waves of enormously devastating power. These kinds of mouth blasts are powerful to the point of resulting in explosions, causing great destruction. Also, Nappa once uses Mouth Energy Waves without having to turn into a Great Ape, his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon. Great Ape Bardock's version of the Chou Makouhou is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Ball Heroes. There are three basic variations of Chou Makouhou in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series: *'Chou Makouhou' – Chou Makouhou (lit. "Super Demon Blast Cannon") is the generic name for the Mouth Energy Wave in the Budokai Tenkaichi games. It is a common Blast 2 energy wave, firing in a straight line. It can also clash with other similar Blast 2 attacks. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A rapid fire version of Chou Makouhou. The mouth blast equivalent of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. *'Chou Makousen' – A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. Used only by Great Ape characters and Hirudegarn. Giga Meteor Storm Giga Meteor Storm is Great Ape Bardock's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is similar to the generic Chou Makouhou Barrage, but more powerful. Explosive Breath Cannon Explosive Breath Cannon is Piccolo's rushing attack that ends with a mouth blast. He used this to defeat the last Saibaman. The blast is also similar to the one he used to critically injure Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Super Galick Blaster The Super Galick Blaster is Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Mouth Energy Wave. He used this technique during his battle against Goku, and it was named in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Energy Cannon Energy Cannon (エネルギー砲, Enerugī-hō)Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 is Dodoria's most frequently used technique. He uses it mainly as a finishing move, which ensures the fact that mouth blast is one of the most powerful techniques in his arsenal. Dodoria uses it in an attempt to destroy Bardock in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He later uses it numerous times on Namek: to kill one of the three Namekian warriors in Moori's village, on Krillin, Dende and Gohan. Eraser Gun Recoome Eraser Gun is one of Recoome's super attacks. This technique can erase anything in its path, and it can even harm its own user if his mouth is closed during the attack, as it did when Krillin kicked Recoome to save Vegeta, ending the attack and destroying most of Recoome's teeth (Recoome's dentures in the Ocean Group dub). The blast is powerful enough to warp parts of a planet's terrain despite having been stopped beforehand (as it did to Planet Namek). Darkness Blaster The Darkness Blaster is Great Namek Lord Slug's ultimate technique. This devastating mouth blast technique is similar to Piccolo's "Kuchikara kaikōsen" (口から怪光線). Mouth Big Bang Crash The Mouth Big Bang Crash is mouth blast version of Big Bang Crash used by Semi Perfect Cell against Super Vegeta. Ultimate Attack Nappa, Super Buu, and Gotenks use the technique as an Ultimate Attack that explodes upon striking the target. Nappa used his version, the Break Cannon, several times in the series, notably against Goku. Super Buu used his version, Gack!, on Gotenks as a surprise attack and laughs. At the result only for Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to comically use his version of the same move, the Revenge Cannon (also called Victory Cannon), back at him and managed to injure Super Buu to some extent, as the Majin was able to regenerate. Hell Gate The Hell Gate is Janemba's version of the Mouth Energy Wave used only in his final form against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Crimson Scream The Crimson Scream is Lord Luud's version of the Mouth Energy Wave. It was named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Users *Arale Norimaki (N'cha Cannon) *Great Ape Goku/Gohan (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage)''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series *King Piccolo (Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Piccolo (Kuchikara kaikōsen, Explosive Breath Cannon) *Tambourine (Chou Makouhou / Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Nappa (Break Cannon''Budokai'' video game series / Chou Makouhou as a Great Ape) *Great Ape King Vegeta (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Vegeta (Chou Makouhou/'Super Galick Blaster',Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Bardock (Ultra Rebellion Cannon/''Chou Makouhou, 'Giga Meteor Storm) *Great Ape Fasha (Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Tora *Great Ape Borgos *Great Ape Raditz (Chou Makouhou, '''Chou Makousen) *Dodoria (Energy Cannon) *Recoome (Recoome Eraser Gun) *Great Ape Turles (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, Chou Makousen) *Angila (Evil Quasar) *Giant Form Lord Slug (Darkness Blaster) *Bio-Broly *Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Revenge Cannon) *Majin Buu (Gack!, Flame Shower Breath) *Super Buu (Gack!)''Raging Blast'' video game series *Janemba (Hell Gate)Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, 2008 *Gogeta (Converging Breath, Chou Energy Dan) *Hirudegarn (Chou Makousen) *Luud (Crimson Scream) Trivia *Mouth Energy Waves are similar to Godzilla's atomic breath. *Character meaning: ** 口 (Kuchi) - Mouth ** から (Kara) - From ** 気 (Ki) - Spirit / Energy ** 功 (Ko) - Skill ** 波 (Ha) - Wave Gallery BorgosChargingMouthBlast.png|Great Ape Borgos firing a Mouth Energy Wave ToraGreatApe.png|Great Ape Tora fires a Mouth Energy Wave SkittlesAttack.jpg|Haze Shenron charging a Mouth Energy Wave Rainbow mouth blast.jpg|Haze Shenron's Mouth Energy Wave te170.jpg|A Mouth Beam card in the Bandai CCG Babymouthblast.JPG|Great Ape Baby uses a mouth blast in Final Bout KingPiccolomouthwave1.JPG|King Piccolo fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Shenron in Revenge of King Piccolo References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Mouth techniques